This invention relates to hand-operated air pumps, and more particularly to a two-stage pump having notable utility in the inflation of larger items such as inflatable boats.
Heretofore, two and sometimes three separate hand-operated pumps have been required to rapidly and properly inflate a rubber boat. A first, large diameter, high volume pump was used to inflate the boat to about 3 psi. Then a smaller diameter pump was used to raise the pressure to about 7 psi. The extra pump has taken up valuable storage space and has required additional time to change pump connections.